jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Chariot Requiem
composition) |type = Requiem Stand Automatic Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future |seiyuu = |stats = }} |destpower = E |speed = E |range = A |durability = A |precision = E |potential = A }} or simply is a Requiem Stand featured in Vento Aureo. It is the evolved form of Silver Chariot after being pierced by the Arrow. Aside from Gold Experience, it is the only other stand known to have a Requiem form. Appearance Chariot Requiem is a humanoid Stand of light build and average height. Its most striking feature is that it is completely shrouded in shadows, appearing entirely black. It wears a large hat, one side folded over its top, a coat over which Chariot Requiem sports large rings serving as shoulder pads, a stylized belt, and a trouser decorated with braces around the ankles. It's solid and can be seen by anyone.Chapter 578, The Requiem Plays Quietly (7) Its face is shown to have an arrow-like mark underneath what seems to be a large, empty eye. Bucciarati even described it as having an appearance similar to 'black plastic'. Its design is based on the myth of a man wearing pitch-black, resembling Death visiting Austrian composer to commission the ultimately-unfinished Requiem that he would work on in his final days. This Stand also is of unisex design. Personality Chariot Requiem is the Stand that Polnareff develops when Silver Chariot is stabbed with the Arrow. Polnareff died shortly after the arrow pierced the original Silver Chariot, and, as a result, the Stand survived and moves on its own (much like Notorious B.I.G.). Chariot Requiem seems to be nearly mindless, only walking forward. It will attack anyone who approaches the arrow it's holding, having inherited Polnareff's priority of protecting it. Abilities Chariot Requiem is an automated Stand that follows its late User's objective of protecting the Arrow at all costs. It doesn't show any combat ability, yet can be considered one of the most dangerous Stands ever featured in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series, due to its mastery over souls. Despite this, Chariot Requiem possesses a hidden but critical weakness. * 'Regeneration: '''Chariot Requiem is particularly resilient as it's able to reattach detached limbs, as demonstrated when it reconnects its arm after its severed by Sticky Fingers and Sex Pistols.Chapter 579, The Requiem Plays Quietly (8)Chapter 580, Diavolo Rising (1) Grand Scale Soul Manipulation Upon activation, Chariot Requiem puts every living being in a large area (at least the entirety of Rome) around it into a forceful sleep.Chapter 571, Beyond the ArrowChapter 572, The Requiem Plays Quietly (1)Chapter 574, The Requiem Plays Quietly (3) During that sleep, Requiem switches the soul of one organism with that of the closest body, regardless of species. If a body physically dies, the soul currently inhabiting it will die too. In this case, the previous owner is able to take over their own body, provided it is still suitable for life.Chapter 577, The Requiem Plays Quietly (6) Stand Manipulation As Chariot Requiem is able to affect souls, it also affects Stands, as they are a reflection of the soul. *The first known ability of Chariot Requiem is to greatly empower Stands, energizing them and making them more powerful than they were before the soul switch to the point where some Users can hardly control them.Chapter 573, The Requiem Plays Quietly (2) *Secondly, Chariot Requiem can partially control Stands in order to protect the Arrow as it was commanded. Any Stand user who tries to take the Arrow or even affect it in the slightest will be attacked by their own Stand. Sentient Stands are shown to temporarily go mad and wish to kill their owners in a psychotic fashion as in the case of Sex Pistols' No.1.Chapter 575, The Requiem Plays Quietly (4) The response is always proportional to the attack, thus merely reaching out one's hand will only summon another hand, while attacking the Arrow will cause a full scale retaliation. If Chariot Requiem is attacked in any other form outside a Stand, it will engage the assailant personally. Complete Alteration of All Life With enough time, Chariot Requiem will begin to transform the souls of those its ability has affected into souls of unidentifiable, otherworldly beings, causing an accelerated body transformation. Polnareff comes to the conclusion that the true ability of Requiem is to switch the entirety of the people, animals, and plants of Earth with "something else". The theorized result would be the complete metamorphosis of every organism in the biosphere, both in body and soul, into completely new and absolutely unknown entities. The effect of the violent transformation appears to be painless, as those transforming continued their activities without noticing that they were physically changing. Shadow Weakness Anyone who observes Chariot Requiem may notice that its shadow will always be opposite to the observer, regardless of any source of light like the sun.Chapter 582, Diavolo Rising (3) In reality, Diavolo discovers that what appears as Requiem's shadow is the observer's own soul's shadow: Chariot Requiem is in reality the shadow of the soul. Thus, there is a psychic source of light which always hovers behind one's head and is only visible by the person to whom it is attached. Stands can destroy the marble emitting the light in order to defeat Chariot Requiem. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} In Video Games Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) The Capcom fighting game marks the debut of Requiem in a video game. It appears as Polnareff's level 3 super combo move, where Silver Chariot gets shot in the head by an Arrow, and briefly transforms into its Requiem form. After the light emitted from the Stand fully engulfs the screen without interruption, the opponent is instantly put to sleep. [[GioGio's Bizarre Adventure|''Vento Aureo (PS2)]] Requiem appears as the enemy faced in Chapter 21, as the player must defeat Requiem before it reaches the Coliseum's exit, taking control of Bucciarati in Diavolo's body. Requiem never directly attacks Bucciarati, only walking towards the exit without fail. Defensively, Requiem summons a copy of Sticky Fingers that retaliates whenever the player tries to attack it. The copy can use all the attacks available within Bucciarati's arsenal. In Another Story mode, Chariot Requiem continues to use Sticky Fingers even if the player uses a different character for the battle. Secret Factors Chapter 21 # Bucciarati must hit Chariot Requiem. (Value of 6) # Bucciarati must hit Chariot Requiem's Sticky Fingers. (Value of 4) Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Requiem appears as a stage hazard on the Part 5 stage, "Coliseum", holding the arrow. Those who enter its range will fall asleep and be left vulnerable to their opponent, having to rapidly shake the movement stick in order to awaken. The orb of light that comes with Requiem will follow any of the four fighters, always being behind them. Hitting it once with temporarily vanquish Chariot Requiem for a moment. Gallery Manga= Silverchariotrequiem.jpg|Ability explanation Volume 48-63 Spine Art.png ColorKIll.png|Chariot Requiem temporarily defeated by King Crimson SCR-color.png|Requiem's face RequiemFades.PNG|The last remains of Requiem fade as Diavolo returns to his body |-| Game= Requiem_HFTF.jpg|Requiem as Polnareff's LV3 Super in Heritage for the Future SCR3.jpg|Requiem appearing in the Vento Aureo PS2 game GGps2Model Req2.png|GioGio's Bizarre Adventure SCR.jpg|GioGio's Bizarre Adventure ChaReqEoH.jpeg|On the Colosseum stage in Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= SilverChariotRequiem.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Evolved Stands Category:Automatic Stands